A New Battle Takes Place
by Thunder Crush
Summary: 1000 years have passed since Zatch Bell became the Mamodo King so a new battle to decided the next King is taking place once more with new participants and new twists this time.
1. Chapter 1 1000 years later

In the timeline is 3007 A.D where 1000 years have passed since the last battle to decide the next Mamodo King toke place with Zatch Bell being the winner, but at the moment a new battle to decide the next Mamodo King is currently being taken place on the metallic planet known as Earth.

* * *

**Late at night, a small boy around the age of nine was sitting on top of a high-tech train that was traveling high in the air and getting closer to a city.**

''I'm starting to get sick of this metallic world already.'' The white skinned boy who had red eyes with lines on his face, yellow hair that growing down with most of it being covered by a long pointed blue hat that had yellow stars on it, while also wearing black shoes, sapphire shorts and a white T-shirt that was being covered by his cobalt robe that also had yellow stars on it complained to himself sounding irritated while sitting on a high-tech train's roof.

''I can't believe that this 1000-year-old Mamodo battle is happening again.'' the boy sighed with a blank look while having a navy hand bag on his lap. ''Even with Zatch becoming the King of the Mamodo World, he was still somehow unable to stop this battle from happening again.''

''How pointless.'' the boy sighed out loud with an annoyed look as he stood up and looked at the sky. ''I don't care about this battle or who becomes the new King of the Mamodo World; I just wanted to go home.'' the boy complained with a yawn as he then looked at his blue hand bag.

_''But it's not in my best interest to drop out of this battle,'' the boy thought to himself while having his eyes half-opened because of the wind blowing in his face, but for some reason his hat wasn't getting blown off. ''after all I'm representing my clan, and I can't let them down.''_

''But even so, this world is completely different to what King Bell described to me and the other Mamodo competing in this tourament before we were teleported and scattered around this world.'' the boy exclaimed with an unimpressed look as he was laying on his stomach near the edge of the train's roof to see where he was traveling over. ''I haven't been to many areas in this world yet, but I've met lots of humans and still haven't found my one true human partner yet!''

''How bothersome!'' the boy complained loudly as he then noticed a futuristic city that has colorful metallic buildings, high-tech machine road signs, robot helpers and blue hard like holograms in it.

''Huh, that place seems really awesome or my name isn't Andrew!'' the boy exclaimed amazement as he looked down at the city and saw different places and areas, but the lights in the city suddenly turned off. _''Huh? What happened to the lights?'' Andrew thought to himself _

''ATTENTION CITIZEN'S IT IS NOW 12:00 PM, SO ALL CITIZENS MUST BE IN THERE HOUSES OR APARTMENTS, BECAUSE OF MULTIPLE DANGEROUS CRIMINALS WHO HAVE SUDDENLY APPEARED FROM OUT OF NO WHERE.'' A loud voice loud out from the city in what seems to be a bullhorn.

''A curfew? How Bogus!'' Andrew said with a bored look as he was getting irritated with all the rules on this planet, but also got him wondering._ ''Hmmm, but why would a city need to have a curfew just because of a few criminals?'' Andrew thought to himself_

''PLEASE NOTE TO ANYONE WHO IS NEW HERE, THAT THESE CRIMINALS AREN'T NORMAL. EACH ONE THAT'S DESCRIBED BY THE WITNESSES SAY THEY HAVE SPECIAL POWERS AND ALSO SEEM TO BE FROM ANOTHER WORLD.'' the loud voice yelled.

''Huh? Could it be that there are Mamodo in this city?'' Andrew asked himself in shock as he looked down at the now dark city as the loud voice stopped talking. ''Well, I guess there's only one way to find out.'' Andrew said with a smile as he got a black wand with a yellow star on the end out of his blue hand bag.

''Well this is my stop.'' Andrew said with a small smirk as he walked closer to the end of the train. ''most people may not find what I'm going to do safe, but I find what I'm going to do fun.'' Andrew exclaimed as he jumped off the train and dove down towards the city.

* * *

''AAAWWEESSOOMMEE.'' Andrew yelled out in excitement as he continued to dive down towards the metallic city with air blowing against his body. ''THIS IS SO COOL.''

''But all good things must come to an end.'' Andrew said as he started to calm down while continued to dive down into the metal city. ''Here I go.'' Andrew said as he extended the arm that was holding his star wand in its hand, then the star on the wand extended out with a long green rope attached to it.

''HEEHAW.'' Andrew yelled as the green rope wrapped itself around a floating high-tech street pole. ''How exciting.'' Andrew let out as he retracted the green rope causing him to move towards the street pole in mid-air.

''Nice.'' Andrew let out as he landed on the metal ground of the city and pulled back his star wand causing the green rope to return to his wand.

''So this is one of Earth's cities huh?'' Andrew asked himself as he looked around the empty and dark metal city. ''When a city is so quiet,still and peaceful like this, I get agitated. I like it better when things are in motion and something exciting happens.''

''Beep, Beep.'' something that sounded robotic said.

''Huh who said that?'' Andrew asked in confusion while looking around the metal city to who was talking to him. ''Show yourself!'' the boy demanded loudly with a serious look while holding his wand in both of his hands while his voiced echoed throughout the city.

''Beep, Beep.'' the robotic voice exclaimed as it sounded like it was coming closer. ''It is pass curfew! Please go back to your home or apartment please!'' the robotic voiced said again as a tall grey metallic humanoid robot that didn't have a mouth or nose, but had glowing blue eyes appeared in front of the mamodo boy.

''A robot? I should have known.'' Andrew said with an unimpressed look on his face as he looked up at the tall robot standing in front of him. ''what do you want with me exactly?'' Andrew asked sounding a bit irritated, because he was being bothered by the fact that this robot was bothering him._  
_

''Beep Beep. Little boy it's pass your curfew like I already said.'' the robot replied to the kid not knowing that Andrew wasn't from around this city. ''It's because of the two mysterious criminals that appeared him from out of no where.''

''Yeah I know that, why do you think I'm out here?'' Andrew said as he put his wand down knowing that the robot wouldn't cause him much trouble.

''Beep Beep,please return to where you live at once it's dangerous out here.'' The robot demanded as he pointed his finger the opposite direction to where Andrew was standing at.

''Sorry, but I don't take orders from a ten can like you.'' Andrew replied sarcastically with a smile as he was about to walk away from the robot. ''I have to continue my journey to find my partner.'' Andrew explained to him as he began to walk away from the robot.

''Beep,Beep, Hey wait kid!'' the robot demanded as it toke a step toward Andrew to try to stop him from getting away.

''Enough out of you.'' Andrew said in irritation as he stopped walking and then turned back towards the robot with an annoyed look as he aimed his wand towards the robot. ''Bye!'' Andrew said with a smile as the star on his wand extended, because of the long glowing green rope attached to it.

''BEEP, BEEP, what it the-'' the robot said in amazement as he was looking at the star flying towards him as it then pierced right through its chest. ''Malfunction, malfunction, malfunction.'' the robot said as it started to move funny while electricity came out of its body. ''System Failure, System Failure, System Fail-'' the robot exclaimed as it then fell backwards while its eyes stopped glowing blue.

''What a strange machine.'' Andrew said with a small grin as he retracted the green rope from his wand along with the star attached to it ''And I can tell it's very high-tech, but it's fighting skills need to be worked on a bit if it only toke on attack for me to bring it down.'' Andrew said with a smile as he walked towards the motionless robot lying on the metal ground.

''Hmm.'' Andrew exclaimed as he walked to the side of the robot while looking at the robot's lifeless eye holes as they then turned red.''huh what's going on?'' Andrew asked in shock as the robot's eyes were now glowing red instead in blue.

''Beep, Beep! Will self-destruct in 10 seconds?'' the robots exclaimed much to Andrew's horror, and shock joined as the robot started to countdown. ''10,9,8,7!''

''Oh crud I-I'm out of here.'' Andrew said in fear as aimed his wand towards a blue floating metallic street light at the end of the road, then his wand extended with the green rope and wrapped itself around the top of the street light.

''6,5,4,3-'' the robot said as its red glowing eyes were glowing even brighter while Andrew just retracted the green rope causing him to fly towards the top of the light pole by following the rope.

''2,1,0'' the robotic said as it then exploded with great force causing Andrew to be push forwards because of the force.

''AHHHH.'' Andrew yelled out as he pushed towards the light pole even faster. ''AAHH.'' Andrew screamed as he smashed his head on the light pole, then fell on metal ground while still having his hand on his wand.

''STUPID ROBOT.'' Andrew yelled out in total rage as he pulled back his glowing green rope back to his wand then stood back up. ''This city is-''

''JUORUGA'' A loud voice that came from out of know where yelled out as red spiraling petal were coming from behind Andrew

''What in the-?'' Andrew yelled out as he looked back to see the petals heading right towards him.


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter

Last chapter a young mamodo child named Andrew decided to visit a futurist city in search for his one true human partner, but he was then side tracked by a robot after he got into the city so Andrew decided to destroy it, but as soon as he did it exploded with Andrew just narrowly getting away, but soon after that he was attacked from behind by a petal attack.

* * *

''What in the world!'' Andrew yelled out in terror with his arms in front of his boy while the spiraling red petals hit his entire body. ''AHHHH.'' Andrew yelled in pain as he fell to his knees with cut marks on different parts of his body and clothes.

''WH-Who did that?'' Andrew said angrily as he got back up on his feet while looking around to see who attacked him. ''I know you're a Mamodo so come out you two!'' Andrew yelled out loudly as he got picked up his hand bag and held it close to his body.

''You know I'm a Mamodo huh?'' A smug voice that sounded female responded to Andrew while sounding close at the same time. ''Well I guess that makes's three of us, because me and my partner know you're a Mamodo too.''

''Yes we do, but since you don't even have your true human partner yet you should be pretty easy to defeat.'' A smug older voice that sounded male exclaimed to Andrew while sounding a bit closer to him.

''But I could still take you down without using my spells.'' The female voice said mockingly sounding like it was coming closer.

''Show yourselves cowards.'' Andrew yelled in rage while looking straight ahead because that's where the attack came from, and so he could also spot the Mamodo and the Human. ''Who are you two anyway?'' Andrew asked loudly as he held his star wand in both of his hands.

''Impatient as always I see.'' The female exclaimed while chuckling a bit. ''You really are in a hurry to be defeated aren't you?''

''I've had enough of this.'' Andrew exclaimed loudly while he was looking around frantically, but couldn't tell where the voices were coming from since they were bouncing off the metal walls of the city. _''Where could they be?''_

''Ok fine if that's what you want so bad.'' the female voice said sarcastically while Andrew started to hear a couple of footsteps coming his way. ''And how rude of us! We didn't even introduce ourselves to you...Andrew.''

''Huh- How do you know my name?'' Andrew asked a bit shocked to know how anyone in this city could already know his name. ''Hmp, I'm guessing you're the Mamodo the people are being warned about!'' Andrew said with a serious look as looked forward to two see a white skinned nine-year-old girl who has light green hair with swirls at the end, rose colored eyes, line going down her face and is wearing a long pink skirt with a blue shirt, and pink shoes.

''Huh, I know you! I saw you in that art class in the Mamodo World.'' Andrew replied back a bit stunned while pointing at her, because he recognized her from the Mamodo World. ''You're Rose.''

''That's right!'' Rose replied back with a smug look as she was walking towards Andrew slowly, but he didn't seem too scared. ''And to answer your question, who doesn't know who you are?'' Rose asked him as she stopped moving towards him.

''Hmp I guess you've got a point there.'' Andrew responded with a serious look on his face showing he wasn't afraid of Rose. ''And since you attacked me with one of your spells, I'm guessing you've found your human partner.''

''That's right! Come on out Brian.'' Rose replied back to him with a smile as a white-skinned boy who looked about 16 that has black hair growing down, azure eyes and is wearing blue pants, a white t-shirt and his holding a closed glowing pink book in his left hand walked from out of the shadows behind Rose.

''So I'm guessing you know this kid from the Mamodo World.'' Brian asked with a calm expression as he looked directly as Andrew's face lines.

''Yep, but of course, I think everyone competing in the 1000-year-old battle now should all know who Andrew is.'' Rose explained as her facial expression became calm, as well as she was looking up at her partner. ''And also think a few Mamodo competing wouldn't be too happy to see him.'' Rose said with a small grin which confused her partner a bit, but not Andrew.

''And why is that?'' Brian asked as he looked down at his mamodo partner while Andrew was starting to lose his temper/

''Enough with the small talk.'' Andrew exclaimed loudly with an irritated look while he was holding up his star wand toward towards Rose and Brian. ''What do you want with me?''

''Well that should be pretty obvious.'' Rose responded calmly as she held her palm toward Andrew, who wasn't looking worried at all. ''We want to battle you of course, and this battle should be pretty easy.''

''Yeah since you haven't found your true human partner yet you can't cast your spells.'' Brian pointed out as Andrew picked up his hand bag then wrapped it around his body. ''which means you're powerless.''

''Now you have two choices. The first choice is that you can either run away.'' Rose suggested with a serious look as Andrew started to get a bit angrier at Rose mocking him. ''The second choice is you cans stay and fight here.'' Rose exclaimed as she was holding her finger out towards Andrew.

_''I may be powerless, but I'm not helpless.'' Andrew thought angrily as some sort of yellow aura started to surround his body __while his fist started to tighten. ''But as much as I would love to teach this girl a lesson, I wouldn't stand a chance against her since she's already found her partner so the most reasonable solution is to retreat and fight another day.''_

Brian held his book in front of his face.''So what's your choice?'' Brian asked mockingly as he opened his spell book, then is started to glow pink as Andrew started to back up a bit.

''This is my answer.'' Andrew exclaimed as the star on his wand extended with the same glowing robe attached to it while it was heading towards Rose.

Rose started to look shocked at Andrew's choice at first, but quickly calmed down. ''A very unwise choice.'' Rose said with a calm look as Brian as Brian was looking at the page in his spell book. ''Brian a defensive spell now!'' Rose demanded.

''Yeah, yeah.'' Brian replied sarcastically as he found the spell he was looking for. ''Here goes...Jushield.'' Brian yelled loudly while Rose was holding both her hands out in front of her.

''Sorry Andrew, but that's not going to cut it.'' Rose yelled as a giant round flower with six white petals appeared right in front of her, but then the star wand's long rope was pulled back by Andrew.

''What is he doing?'' Brian asked in confusion as the shield that Rose created disappeared as they saw that Andrew pulled the star wand back towards him.

''Sorry losers, but this is where I make my exit.'' Andrew exclaimed with a smug look as he aimed his star wand in the air .''Bye.'' Andrew said as his star wand extended then wrapped itself around a metal pole that was a few blocks behind Rose and Brian, then retracted his glowing green rope, which caused him to go towards the light pole while being 15 feet off the metal ground.

''See ya later.'' Andrew exclaimed with a smile as he flew past Rose and Brian, but he then noticed that Rose had a smile on her face and wasn't looking disappointed it at all._ ''Why is she smiling?'' Andrew thought to himself with his smile vanishing._

Brian's pink book started to glow brighter ''Does he really think he can get away that easily?'' Brian asked Rose with an annoyed look while he was looking at his spell book deciding which spell to use. ''should we use Ju Oruga again or the 3rd spell?''

''I don't want this battle to drag out, so the third spell.'' Rose responded while balling up her fist while being aimed at Andrew, who was still flying towards the metal pole.

''This is going to be fun. The third spell... Ju Rugo.'' Brian yelled out loudly from the glowing pink spell book that was radiating so bright that the light was being reflected off the metal buildings and ground.

''Blast him to smithereens.'' Brian demanded loudly with a devious grin on his face.

Andrew saw the bright light from behind him ''Huh what's going on?'' Andrew asked himself sounding a bit worried with his eyes half opened, because of the pink light shining so brightly. ''I've got a bad feeling about this.'' Andrew exclaimed in shock while still moving towards the metallic pole.

''Take this.'' Rose yelled out as a white blast shot from out of her fist that had the petals around it. ''this is the end.'' Rose said as the white blast was being aimed at Andrew.

''WHAT IN THE WORLD!'' Andrew yelled in horror as the white blast was heading right towards him while not being able to dodge it, but it was also heading towards the hand bag that had his book in it.

_''Disappear.'' Rose thought to herself while having a cold expression on her face as the pink beam was close to hitting Andrew._


End file.
